


Yellow

by Sangrylah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sam's life has yellow in it. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Ariani!

Yellow.

Yellow everywhere.

Smooth, sleek, cool, vibrating, warm, buzzing yellow.

Yellow.

Warning in the yellow, appeal in the yellow. Life and deah in the yellow.

Yellow.

Yellow in 'bot, yellow in car, yellow in holo form.

Yellow.

Yellow everywhere, yellow in _anything_ , _every_ thing. Always.

Natural, bee's yellow. Bee's yellow.

Beautiful yellow.

Beauty in yellow.

Deadly yellow.

Death in yellow.

Suddenly, Sam found himself loving - _craving_ \- yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind suddenly at 3 AM at Sunday. I wrote it on my BlackBerry in four or five minutes. Seemed to be longer then, but it’s how I want it to be, so no longer, sorry. Hope you liked it!


End file.
